edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Buena Vista/Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Warning Screens
1960-1965 *Opening to 101 Dalmatians 1962 VHS *Opening to 102 Dalmatians 1963 VHS *Opening to Gay Purr-ee 1964 VHS 1965-1970 *Opening To The Sword in the Stone 1965 VHS *Opening To The Merlin in the Ryan 1966 VHS *Opening To Mary Poppins 1966 VHS *Opening To Froot Loops: Stolen Colors 1967 VHS *Opening To Pinocchio in Outer Space 1967 VHS *Opening To Minnie-Rella 1968 VHS *Opening To The Jungle Book 1969 VHS *Opening To The Wacky World of Mother Goose 1969 VHS 1970-1976 * Opening To The Jungle Animal Book 1970 VHS * Opening To Froot Loops: Fruit Monster 1971 VHS * Opening To The Aristocats 1972 VHS * Opening To Fritz the Cat 1973 VHS * Opening To The AristoSquirrels 1973 VHS * Opening To Charlotte's Web 1974 VHS * Opening To Heavy Traffic 1974 VHS * Opening To Robin Hood 1975 VHS * Opening To Rabbit Season & Duck Season 1976 VHS 1976-1978 * Opening To Buzz Lightyear The Movie 1976 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Froot Loops: Wonderland 1977 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Freaky Friday 1978 VHS Disney Home Entertainment Version 1 1978-1983 * Opening To Freaky Friday 1978 VHS Disney Home Entertainment Version 2 * Opening To The Rescuers 1978 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Pig The Movie 1979 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To South Park 1979 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To The Airport 1980 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To The Lord of the Rings 1980 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Watership Down 1980 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To For Pete's Sake 1980 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Thomas and Mater 1981 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Froot Loops: Black Beak 1981 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To The Fox And The Hound 1982 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To Barney's The Movie 1982 VHS Disney Home Entertainment 1983-1984 * Opening To The Duck And The Rabbit 1983 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To The Secret of NIMH 1983 VHS Disney Home Entertainment * Opening To The Fariy of Magic 1984 VHS 1984-present 1984-1986 * Opening To Lion & Dragon 1984 VHS 1986-1991 * Opening To Thomas and Mater 2 1986 VHS * Opening To The Black Cauldron 1987 VHS * Opening To An American Tail 1988 VHS * Opening To The Great Mouse Dectetive 1988 VHS * Opening To The Land Before Time 1990 VHS * Opening To Oliver and Company 1990 VHS 1991-2000 1991-1997 *Opening to Rock-A-Doodle 1991 VHS *Opening to The Rescuers Down Under 1992 VHS *Opening to Tom and Jerry: The Movie 1992 VHS *Opening to An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 1992 VHS *Opening To Ferngully:The Last Rainforest 1993 VHS *Opening to Minecraft 1993 VHS *Opening to Beauty and the Beast 1993 VHS *Opening to Thumbelina 1994 VHS *Opening to Aladdin 1994 VHS *Opening to We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story 1994 VHS *Opening to The Lion King 1995 VHS *Opening to The Swan Princess 1995 VHS *Opening to The Pebble and the Penguin 1996 VHS *Opening to Pocahontas 1996 VHS *Opening to Pony Tunes 1996 VHS *Opening to Balto 1996 VHS *Opening to Toy Story 1997 VHS *Opening To The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1997 VHS *Opening to Space Jam 1997 VHS 1997-2000 *Opening to Cats Don't Dance 1997 VHS *Opening to Minecraft 2 1998 VHS *Opening to Hercules 1998 VHS *Opening To Anastasia 1998 VHS *Opening To Quest For Camelot 1998 VHS *Opening to Mulan 1999 VHS *Opening to Starlight, Bugs, and Daffy 1999 VHS *Opening to A Bug's Life 2000 VHS *Opening to Tarzan 2000 VHS 2000-present These warning screens are from Walt Disney Home Video/Walt Disney Home Entertainment, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, Touchstone Home Video/Touchstone Home Entertainment, Hollywood Pictures Home Video/Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, Pixar Home Video/Pixar Home Entertainment, Miramax Home Entertainment,' Marvel Studios' and'Dimension Home Video'. 2000-2003 *Opening to Pony Tunes 2 2000 VHS *Opening to Toy Story 2 2001 VHS *Opening to Dinosaur 2001 VHS *Opening to The Emperor's New Groove 2001 VHS *Opening to Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure 2002 VHS *Opening To Atlantis: The Lost Empire 2002 VHS *Opening to Monsters, Inc. 2002 VHS *Opening to Lilo and Stitch 2003 VHS 2003-2005 *Opening to Treasure Planet 2003 VHS *Opening to Finding Nemo 2004 VHS *Opening to Brother Bear 2004 VHS *Opening to Sunset and Sci Twi's Wild Adventure 2 2004 VHS *Opening To Home On The Range 2004 VHS *Opening to The Incredibles 2005 VHS 2005-2013 Category:VHS Category:DVD